No siempre lo sabes todo
by Sarah Carver
Summary: Un viaje inesperado, una sola habitacion y una pequeña... molestia. B/B y otros
1. Chapter 1

El rimer fic que escribi de estas divertida pareja.

..............................................................................................

NO SIEMPRE LO SABES TODO

Era principios de primavera. Los jardines del Jeffersonian estaban llenos de flores. Casi todo el mundo se maravillaba al verlos. Casi todo el mundo. Brennan iba con Booth.

BOOTH: ¿Que tienes en contra de la primavera? Es muy bonita.  
BRENNAN: Los tipos duros sois más románticos de lo que creéis. Además, no le veo nada de interesante. Es una estación. En esta época las hormonas tienen una actividad mayor, por eso el frenesí de la gente, y...  
BOOTH:(Interrumpiéndola) Que si, que si, que a todo le tienes que poner pegas. Ahora entiendo por que no tienes apenas relación con el resto del mundo.

Iban a empezar a discutir cuando llegaron al despacho de Brennan y allí los esperaba Ángela.

ANGELA: ¿Ya estáis discutiendo otra vez? Ya sabéis lo que dicen, que los que se pelean... se desean.

Booth y Brennan se ruborizaron.

BOOTH:(Fingiendo indignación) ¿De veras crees que alguien puede sentir algo por Huesos?  
BRENNAN: ¿Como podría sentir yo algo por alguien que me llama Huesos? Ya te he dicho que no me llames así.

Booth iba a responderla cuando entro Cam.

CAM: Si seguís discutiendo, solo le dais la razón a Angela. Ademas, tengo noticias. Tenemos que trasladarnos todo el equipo a Chicago.  
BRENNAN: ¿Y que vamos a hacer en Chicago?  
BOOTH: Bueno, yo me voy, que teneis cosas de las que hablar.  
CAM: Cuando me refiero a todo el equipo, quiero decir "todo" el equipo, incluido tú.  
BOOTH:(Bromeando) Bueno, iré si no tengo que compartir habitación con Huesos.  
CAM:(Cautelosamente) Pues… Veréis… En esta época, Chicago esta hasta los topes y... solo he podido encontrar tres habitaciones. Evidentemente, Ángela ira con Hodgins y Zack me ha dicho que necesita mas consejos sobre como vestirse, así que iré con el. Entonces...  
BOOTH Y BRENNAN:(Al unísono) ¡TENEMOS QUE IR JUNTOS!

.............................................................................................

Dejen reviews please, saludos o insultos, no importa porque por lo menos alguien lo ha leido.

Saludos


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a LuciaBN, kate goddess, boothtempe, Lyra91, mariapucasara, nataly21 y Mekac22 por los rewiews tan bonitos y amables que me habéis escrito (perdón si he escrito algún nombre mal). Bueno, a lo que nos ocupa.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ángela sonrío ante esta expectativa. Iba a pasar Dios sabe cuanto tiempo con Hodgins y, por fin, Brennan tendría que estar con alguien que no estuviera muerto. Zack no se creía que fuera a ir a Chicago. Si no fuera por que no hay habitaciones se llevaría a toda su familia. Hodgins estaba preparando la maleta, entusiasmado, por que se iban al día siguiente...Booth y Brennan estaban en Woong Foo cada uno en una punta. Al final, Booth se acerco a ella.

BOOTH: Creo que deberíamos hablar antes de encontrarnos los dos en una misma habitación.  
BRENNAN: Yo creo que no. No voy a ir.  
BOOTH: Vamos Huesos...  
BRENNAN:(Interrumpiéndolo) No me llames Huesos.  
BOOTH: De acuerdo Bones. No soy tan malo, ni siquiera ronco.

Brennan se levanto de la mesa, pagó y se fue a su casa, caminando. Necesitaba pensar. Entro en su casa y se dio una relajante ducha. No podía ser así, no debía. Cada vez que Booth la hablaba de algo que no fuera de un caso o se acercaba mucho a ella, se ponía nerviosa. Mucho. Se creía con más control de si misma. Salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla y puso música. Sonrió. Dentro del reproductor estaba aquel disco que había escuchado con Booth el día de la bomba. Entonces, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Aquella imagen todavía poblaba sus pesadillas junto con la desaparición de sus padres. Un sonido la saco de su ensimismamiento. Alguien llamaba a la puerta. Miro por la mirilla antes de abrir. Era Booth.

BRENNAN:(Con un leve temblor de nerviosismo en la voz) Espera un segundo, me estoy vistiendo.  
BOOTH: Si eres como Tessa para eso, mas vale que me saques una si...

Entonces Brennan abrió la puerta completamente vestida.

BRENNAN:(Triunfante) ¿Decías algo?  
BOOTH:(Sorprendido) No, nada.  
BRENNAN:(Un poco mas duramente de lo que pretendía) ¿A que has venido?  
BOOTH: Hey, tampoco hace falta ser hostil.  
BRENNAN:(Enfadada) No lo estaba siendo.  
BOOTH: Si que lo estabas siendo. Pero bueno, ahora eso no importa. He venido para... invitarte a comida tailandesa.

Saco una caja de su espalda y puso esa sonrisa de niño que hace que no le puedas negar nada. Al poco ya estaban como siempre, sentados en el salón charlando, riendo y comiendo, por supuesto. Entonces, Booth encontró una botella olvidada de whisky.

BOOTH: ¿Un poquito para animarnos?

Al cabo de media hora y unos cuantos vasos ya estaban prácticamente borrachos. Cada vez estaban mas cerca el uno del otro y justo cuando sus labios iban a rozarse, sonó el timbre. Brennan se levanto, tambaleándose y fue a abrir la puerta. Se quedo petrificada. Era Sullie.

SULLIE: Hola Tempy.

Ella seguía sin reaccionar así que Booth acudió en su ayuda.

BOOTH: Hola Sullie. Perdonala. Nos hemos tomado una botella de whisky entre los dos. Bueno, me voy y os dejo solos.

Cogió su chaqueta y justo cuando iba a salir alguien le agarro del brazo muy fuerte. Era Brennan. Sullie, que la miraba con gesto extraño, dijo:

SULLIE: Quédate. Creo no esta en condiciones de quedarse solo conmigo. Aun no ha salido del shock.

Entonces ella pareció volver en si.

BRENNAN: No te esperaba tan pronto.  
BOOTH: Bueno, ahora que esta mejor creo que me voy a ir. Hasta mañana Huesos. Sullie.  
BRENNAN:(No se quería quedar a solas con Sullie) Todavía tenemos cosas de que hablar.  
BOOTH:(Ya en la puerta) Ya las hablaremos mañana. Supongo que vosotros también tenéis cosas de que hablar.  
SULLIE:(Maliciosamente) En realidad, quería hablar con los dos. Booth, te han cambiado de destino. Me han asignado a mí tu puesto.  
BRENNAN: ¡¿QUE?! ¿No tendrían que avisarlo antes?

Sullie no esperaba esa reacción, al menos no de Brennan.

SULLIE:(Aturdido) Tempy, yo solo soy el mensajero. Doy las noticias cuando me las dan.  
BRENNAN:(Negándose a aceptarlo) Pero aun así...  
BOOTH:(Cortándola) Déjalo Huesos. (A Sullie)Supongo que nos veremos mañana. ¿Sabes a donde me envían?  
SULLIE:(Poco convincente) No.

Booth asintió con la cabeza y se fue pero ella fue tras él.

BRENNAN: Espera un momento. Sullie, ya que tu y yo nos vemos mañana, ¿nos puedes dejar hablar?  
SULLIE: Claro.

Sullie se marchó. Ellos volvieron a entrar en la casa y empezaron a recoger. Recogían en silencio. Así que Booth decidió romper el hielo.

BOOTH: (Componiendo una sonrisa) Hay que mirar la parte positiva de esto. Te va a costar menos compartir habitación con Sullie ¿no?  
BRENNAN: Pero también hay que ser realistas. No sabes a donde te van a mandar y (en voz baja) te voy a echar de menos.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada más y al poco tiempo Booth volvió a su casa. Ninguno de los dos durmió bien aquella noche. Mientras, Cam se preguntaba si había hecho bien en meter a todo el equipo en habitaciones dobles.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gracias por leerlo. Que tengáis un buen día.


	3. Chapter 3

Hooooolaaaaaaa, perdón por tardar pero me castigaron dos semanas sin ordenador. Quiero deciros que le tengo tanta manía a Sullie como vosotros así que no tardaré en hacer que sufra un "accidente" muajajaja. Perdon, me sale mi lado malvado. También quiero dar las gracias a kate goddess, nataly21, Lyra-Cullen, Mariapucasara, boothtempe, Mekac22 y a todos aquellos que hayan leído el fic.

........................................................................................................................  
Por la mañana, Booth llamo a su jefe para preguntarle a donde le enviaban y para preguntar el por que de tan repentino cambio de destino.

BOOTH: Buenos días jefe. Siento molestarle a estas horas pero querría preguntarle a donde me envían.  
JEFE: Te vas a una sede del FBI en Minneapolis, Minnesota. Veras Booth, creo que llevas demasiado tiempo con la doctora Brennan.  
BOOTH:(Furioso pero conteniéndose) ¿Esa es la razón del traslado?  
JEFE: Eso y que Sullie me convenció de que era lo mejor. Ah Booth, tienes que estar en el aeropuerto a las cinco.  
BOOTH: De acuerdo jefe.

Preparó todo lo necesario para el primer mes, ya haría la mudanza más tarde. Mientras tanto, en el Jeffersonian...

CAM:(Sorprendida) ¿Como que van a cambiar a Booth de destino? No puede ser.  
HODGINS: Seguro que sabe algo y se lo quieren quitar de encima, por eso...  
ANGELA: Jack, no empieces con tus paranoias. (Dirigiéndose a Brennan)¿Y tu?¿Estas bien, cariño?  
BRENNAN:(Distraída) ¿Eh? Estoy bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

En ese momento entro Sullie.

SULLIE: (Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ) Hola a todos.  
ANGELA: Hola, Sullie (En voz baja a Brennan) ¿Porque no me has dicho que había venido?  
ZACK: ¿Que haces aquí?  
SULLIE: Trabajo aquí. ¿No os lo ha dicho Tempy?

Todos miraron a Brennan como para que se lo confirmara. Ella asintió.

CAM:(Ocultando su disgusto) Bueno, te habrán dicho que nos vamos a Chicago esta tarde.  
SULLIE: Lo que no me han dicho es a que hora.  
CAM:A las cinco sale el vuelo así que hay que estar allí como muy tarde a las cuatro.  
SULLIE: De acuerdo. Hasta luego.

Nadie le contestó. Cada uno se fue a su despacho, tenían cosas que preparar. Angela siguió a Brennan.

ANGELA: ¿Como supiste lo de Booth?  
BRENNAN: Porque estaba conmigo cuando se lo dijeron.

Brennan dió por zanjada la conversación, cogió el coche y se fue. Eran las dos así que tenia que hacer su maleta para estar a las cuatro en el aeropuerto. Hizo la maleta medio distraída y fue a comer con sus compañeros a Wong Foo. También estaba Sullie. Estuvo toda la comida dándole la tabarra para que volvieran a estar juntos (cansino). Acabó por ignorarle. A las tres y media ya estaba en el aeropuerto que estaba prácticamente vacío. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no se había despedido de Booth. No le daba tiempo a ir a su casa así que le llamo. Un móvil resonó por toda la sala y ella se giro. Allí estaba, mirando el panel de salidas. Colgó el teléfono y fue hasta el.

BRENNAN: ¿Ya sabes a donde te envían?  
BOOTH:(Contento) Hola Huesos, no esperaba verte tan pronto. Si, me envían a Minneapolis.  
BRENNAN:(Pensando) Eso esta en...  
BOOTH y BRENAN: (Al unísono) Minnesota.

Se quedaron callados un rato sin saber que decir.

BOOTH: Supongo que ya habrás comido pero te invito a un café.  
BRENNAN:(Sonriendo) De acuerdo.

Se sentaron en un banco del aeropuerto a tomar un cafe. Estuvieron hablando un rato. Entonces llego el resto del equipo, incluido Sullie .Todos fueron a saludarle, menos Sullie(como no).Entonces pensó en algo.

BOOTH: No quiero ser aguafiestas pero ¿habéis cambiado el nombre al que estaba mi billete?

La cara que se le puso a Cam lo decía todo.

BOOTH:(Intentando aguantarse la risa) Pues entonces, no puedes volar.

Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

BOOTH: ¿Sabéis? Creo que hay una solución.  
SULLIE:(No quería quedarse en tierra) Cual.  
BOOTH:(Sonriendo ampliamente) Que tu vueles por mi a Minneapolis.  
SULLIE: Pero esta a tu nombre.  
BOOTH: No, es un billete al portador. solo tienes que enseñar tu placa. Y si no quieres, me da igual. Yo vuelo a Chicago.

Le quito el billete de las manos, le tiró el otro a la cara y se fueron. Todos estaban contentos.

CAM: (En voz baja) ¿Esto no va a quedar así, verdad?  
BOOTH: No, no es tan sencillo.

Pero le daba igual. Iba a pasar una temporada en Chicago con sus amigos. Luego, ya en el avión, sentado junto a Brennan, le vino a la cabeza que si esos eran sus amigos, tenia que salir más.

Lo continuaré tan pronto como pueda

Sarah

PD: Ja ja Sullie se ha quedado en tierra.


	4. Chapter 4

Siento haber tardado tanto, soy muy despistada y cuando empiezan los exámenes… me acuerdo de comer porque me rugen las tripas. Gracias a kate goddess, Lucia BN, nataly21, aCaae y dra. Buddy por vuestros comentarios, me suben la moral. También gracias a todos los que lo hayan leído pero no hayan escrito. Para compensar el haber tardado tanto, voy a poner lo que serian dos capítulos juntos. Vamos a ello.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Durante el vuelo estuvieron hablando de lo que harían en su tiempo libre.

ANGELA: Yo iré a ver el art institute y el museum of contemporany art.¿Vendrías conmigo, Jack?  
HODGINS: Vale, pero luego vamos al Adler planetarium.  
ANGELA: De acuerdo  
BOOTH: A lo mejor nos encontramos por que yo quiero ir al Museum Campus Chicago. Allí esta el planetario.  
ZACK: Pues yo voy a ir al Museum of Science and Industry.  
BOOTH: Zack, deberías de buscarte un hobby.  
CAM: Pues yo voy a estar en la piscina del hotel toooodo el tiempo que pueda.

Todos estaban esperando la respuesta de Brennan pero parecía que pasaba de ellos .Así que le preguntaron directamente.

ANGELA: ¿Y tu, cariño? Y ahora no me digas que no vas a hacer nada, por que te arrastro conmigo al museo de arte.  
BRENNAN:(Molesta) ¿Por que he de hacer algo? Tengo el mismo plan que Cam.

Nadie dijo nada pero para sus adentros todos sabían que solo lo había dicho para librarse de ellos. Aterrizaron al poco tiempo y se fue cada uno por su lado. A las diez se encontraron en el hotel para hablar y organizarse. Booth se fue a la habitación a ducharse. Brennan y Angela estuvieron hablando un rato.

ANGELA: Estoy preocupada por ti cariño. Te pasas el día sola o con cuerpos descompuestos. ¿De veras crees que eso es sano?  
BRENNAN: Te preocupas sin razón.¿Acaso no estoy sana?  
ANGELA: Yo creo que no.¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que tuviste relaciones?

Brennan la miro un momento y luego se fue a la habitación. Fue directa al baño, tenía ganas de ir (ya entendéis lo que quiero decir). Pero cuando entro, se dio cuenta de que Booth estaba en la ducha. Él no se dio cuenta de que ella había entrado. Brennan se quedo un momento mirándolo antes de salir. Se rió, estaba cantando a pleno pulmón. Luego se puso el pijama y se dio cuenta de un problema: había una cama de matrimonio en vez de dos individuales y no había ningún sofá en el que dormir. Esperó a que Booth saliera y comentaron el problema.

BOOTH: No pasa nada. ¿Sabes Huesos?, más de la mitad de la gente duerme en camas de matrimonio.  
BRENNAN: Ya, pero es que son matrimonio, o como mínimo pareja. Ah, por cierto, cantas muy bien.  
BOOTH:¿Me has escuchado?  
BRENNAN: Estabas cantando a pleno pulmón. Te habrá escuchado todo el edificio.

Ambos empezaron a reírse. Luego deshicieron sus maletas .Entonces, Booth empezó a reírse. Su risa era contagiosa, así que ella también empezó a reírse, aunque no sabia porque.

BRENNAN:(Calmándose un poco)¿De que nos estamos riendo?  
BOOTH: ¿Es que no lo has pensado, Huesos? Y luego dices que eres un genio. Zack y Cam van a tener que dormir juntos.

Brennan y Booth estuvieron riéndose largo rato. Luego, cuando se fueron a acostar, Booth puso en la tele una comedia romántica y Brennan se quedo mirándole, sorprendida. Booth se dio cuenta.

BOOTH: ¿De que te sorprendes?¿Nunca habías visto a un chico ver películas de estas?  
BRENNAN: Si, pero no voluntariamente. Antropológicamente, los hombres tienen la necesidad de demostrar su virilidad negándose a ver algo que tenga que ver con sentimientos que no sean el odio o la lealtad. Esto ha sido...

El le puso un dedo sobre los labios y le dijo suavemente y en voz baja "calla" .Brennan sonrío.

BOOTH: Y ahora, vamos a disfrutar de la película. ¿Te parece bien o me vas a salir con mas rollos de esos?

Ella se rindió. Conforme la película iba pasando, se iban relajando y, sin darse cuenta, acercándose. Al acabar, Brennan se había dormido. Booth le aparto un mecho de pelo de la cara y la miró. Sintió deseos de besarla y se aproximó a ella un poco, pero se dio cuenta de que se despertaria. Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a dormir cuando, en sueños, Brennan se abrazó a él buscando calor. Booth se volvió hacia ella despacio y la abrazo.

BOOTH:(Susurrándole al oidor) Nunca te dejare sola. Te quiero, Temperance.

Y se durmieron abrazados el uno al otro.

Por la mañana, el sol despertó a Brennan. Se giró y vio que Booth no estaba. Se levantó, se vistió y se dispuso a salir cuando vio una nota pegada en la puerta. Era de Booth. Decía:"He llamado al servicio de habitaciones. Fuera esta el desayuno".Sonriendo involuntariamente, abrió la puerta y allí había un carrito con el desayuno. Nadie había hecho eso por ella. Desayunó lo mas rápido posible y bajo al hall del hotel. Allí estaban todos reunidos. Booth se giró para mirarla y le sonrio.

BOOTH: ¿Has desayunado bien, Huesos?  
BRENNAN: Si pero ¿donde estabas?  
CAM: Ahora no hay tiempo para chácharas, tenemos que ir al depósito.  
ANGELA:(En voz baja a Booth) Me parece que no ha dormido muy bien.  
BOOTH :Ya, es que alguien ha tenido que dormir en la misma cama que Zack.  
HODGINS:(Sorprendido) ¿Es que no teneis camas individuales?  
BRENNAN: No.

Como era muchos, tuvieron que alquilar dos coches. En uno iban Booth, que conducía, Hodgins y Zack y en el otro iban Brennan, conducía ella, Angela y Cam. Angela iba haciéndoles preguntas incómodas.

ANGELA(A Cam) ¿De verdad has tenido que dormir con Zack?  
CAM: Si, y no te lo aconsejo.  
ANGELA: ¿Porque?  
CAM: Por que se remueve por la noche, habla en sueños y se levanta medio dormido, no sabe por donde va.¡Ha entrado en el baño cuando me estaba duchando!  
ANGELA: ¿Estas segura de que estaba medio dormido?  
CAM: Más le vale.  
ANGELA: ¿Y tu Brennan, has tenido que dormir con Booth?  
BRENNAN: Si.  
ANGELA: ¿Y que tal?  
BRENNAN: ¿Que tal de que?  
ANGELA: Cariño, creía que eras un genio. Que qué tal con él, si ha sido un caballero, si ronca, si duerme sin camiseta,...  
BRENNAN: A esas preguntas también tiene respuesta Cam.  
CAM: En realidad, no. Yo duermo muy profundamente y no me fijo en esas cosas.  
ANGELA: Así que…  
BRENNAN:(Evadiendo la inminente pregunta) Ya hemos llegado, ayudadme a buscar aparcamiento.

Angela supo que Brennan estaba evadiendo la pregunta pero la dejo en paz, ya le contaría algo cuando quisiera. Se bajaron del coche. Ellos ya estaban allí. Booth vio a Brennan y le lanzo una sonrisa de esas que te dejan desarmada. A ella le pareció que el mundo se detenía. Cam lo vio y se puso celosa (no me extraña). Entonces pasó algo inesperado. Justo cuando iban a entrar, apareció Sullie.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Y esto es todo por hoy. Espero que os guste y si no… pues nadie os obliga a leerlo jiji

Saludos a todos.

Sarah


	5. Chapter 5

Perdón, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento,… lo siento. Se me olvidan las cosas xd. Gracias a todos los que habéis escrito y a los que no pero lo habéis leído. Voy directa al grano que no tengo mucho tiempo (exámenes y trabajos, ¿quién los inventaría?).

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Justo cuando iban a entrar, apareció Sullie…_

Entonces Booth se puso al lado de Brennan y le paso el brazo por los hombros. Sullie y Cam pusieron la misma cara (algo como ¬¬).Brennan miro a Booth.

BRENNAN:(Quitándose el brazo de Booth) ¿Qué haces?  
BOOTH: Perdona, estoy un poco mareado.  
CAM y SULLIE:(En voz baja, para si mismos) Si, ya.

Fueron a ver el cadáver y luego, mientras Cam, Hodgins, Angela y Zack se quedaban examinándolo o haciendo sus cosas, Brennan y Booth salieron del edificio para hablar con los que habían encontrado el cuerpo. Allí se encontraron de nuevo a Sullie, que les cerró el paso.

BOOTH: ¿Que haces aquí?  
SULLIE:(Se dirigió a Brennan ignorando a Booth) El jefe me ha enviado para sustituirle. Supongo que no te habrá dicho nada. Si no sale hacia Minneapolis hoy, lo despedirán.  
BRENNAN:(Mirando a Booth) ¿Es eso verdad?  
BOOTH:(Asintiendo) Me ha llamado esta mañana. Por eso no estaba en la habitación cuando te despertaste.  
SULLIE:(Furioso aunque intentando contenerse. Intentando) ¿Habéis dormido en la misma habitación?  
BOOTH: Si ¿y qué?  
SULLIE: ¿Y qué? ¿Cómo qué y qué?

Cuando parecía que Sullie iba a saltar sobre Booth, se empezaron a oir disparos. Booth reaccionó deprisa. Cogió a Brennan de la cintura y a Sullie de la chaqueta y los empujó detrás de un coche que estaba allí aparcado. Sacó su pistola y le dio la que llevaba en el tobillo a Brennan.

BOOTH:(Agarrándole la mano brevemente) Para que te protejas. Utilízala solo cuando sea necesario e intenta no darme a mí.

Sullie también sacó su pistola. Los tres se asomaron por encima del coche para ver que pasaba. Había una furgoneta de vidrios tintados aparcada al otro lado de la calle con la puerta lateral corredera abierta. Dentro habia dos hombres encapuchados disparando hacia el depósito. Booth disparo un par de veces sobre aquellos hombres.

BOOTH:(Gritando para que se le oyera) Es inútil. Llevan chalecos antibalas. Apuntad a sus brazos.

Sullie salió de detrás del coche para parapetarse tras otro que había mas adelante, pero le hirieron. Booth lo vio.

BOOTH:(a Brennan) Cúbreme.

Salio de detrás del coche, agachado. Brennan, mientras tanto, procuraba que no lo vieran haciendo que se centraran en ella. Booth agarró a Sullie y lo fue arrastrando hacia donde estaba Brennan.

BOOTH:(A Sullie, que estaba inconsciente) Esta me la debes.

Justo cuando llegaron a detrás del coche, una bala rozó a Brennan. Booth lo vio y rápidamente dejó a Sullie en el suelo, se acercó a ella y examinó rápidamente la herida, vio que era superficial, pero sangraba bastante. Se rasgó una tira de la camisa (uff que calor hace ¿no?), la vendó y siguió disparando. Brennan lo miró un momento y luego fue a ocuparse de Sullie. Booth consiguió herir a uno de los que estaban disparando y la furgoneta huyó.

BOOTH: (Preocupado) ¿Estas bien, Temperance?  
BRENNAN: (Mirándole fijamente) ¿Me voy a tener que poner en peligro para que no me llames Huesos?

Ambos sonrieron y se centraron en Sullie. Una ambulancia llego al poco tiempo. Unos paramédicos pusieron a Sullie en una camilla y Booth insistió en que se llevaran también a Brennan. Esta se negaba con todas sus fuerzas hasta que Booth la agarró del brazo que no estaba herido y la obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos.

BOOTH:(Muy cerca de ella) Temperance, vete con ellos. Por una vez en tu vida, hazme caso.  
BRENNAN: (Entrecerrando los ojos) No seria la primera vez.  
BOOTH: Ya empezamos. Entiendes perfectamente lo que quiero decir.

Brennan siguió negándose. Al final, Booth la cogió en brazos, la metió en la ambulancia y cerró la puerta.

BOOTH:(Al paramédico) Váyanse antes de que ella rompa la puerta.

La ambulancia salió escopetada. Y Booth se quedó allí de pie. Angela se acerco a él.

ANGELA: ¿Están bien?  
BOOTH: A Brennan solo le rozó una bala y Sullie recibió un disparo en un brazo, pero se desmayo. (En voz baja) Y este es del FBI.  
ANGELA:(Preocupada) ¿Y tu que tal estas?  
BOOTH: No tengo ninguna herida, ni contusión.  
ANGELA: Empiezas a parecerte a Brennan. No solo te pregunto por tu exterior.  
BOOTH:(Poco convincente) Estoy bien.

Angela decidió dejarlo un poco. Parecía en estado de shock. Entonces, de repente, se subió al coche y desde él, llamo a Angela.

BOOTH: ¿Quieres venir al hospital?

Angela se subió y ambos fueron al hospital. Allí fueron a ver como estaba Brennan.  
Le estaban dando un par de puntos.

ANGELA: ¿Cómo estas cariño?  
BRENNAN: Estoy bien. No se por qué insististe tanto en que viniera, Booth.  
BOOTH: Porque tenían que ponerte la antitetánica.  
BRENNAN: Eso podían haberlo hecho más tarde.

Booth se sentó en la camilla junto a ella para contestarle cuando apareció Sullie.

SULLIE: ¿Estas bien Tempie? (Entonces vio a Booth sentado en la cama) ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?  
BOOTH: Esto no es asunto tuyo Sullie.  
SULLIE: Si que es asunto mío. Brennan es mi pareja.  
BOOTH: ¿Ese disparo te ha afectado al cerebro? Tu y Huesos cortasteis hace mucho tiempo.

Booth estaba algo preocupado, así que para hablar mas tranquilamente mandó a Sullie a su habitación. (He de añadir que no se fue voluntariamente jaja).

BOOTH: ¿Qué hacemos con Sullie?  
ANGELA: Habrá que llamar a un medico.  
BRENNAN: A un neurólogo, un medico normal no sirve de nada.  
BOOTH: Muchas gracias por la puntualización Huesos.  
ANGELA: Aun en momentos de crisis eres de lo mas preciso que hay.

Booth fue a buscar a un neurólogo o a alguien que les pudiera ayudar. Y, mientras, Angela se quedo con Brennan para hablar.

ANGELA:(Con una sonrisa picara) Creo que tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.  
BRENNAN: ¿Que conversación?  
ANGELA:(Suspirando) La que no terminamos en el coche. Que se, aun que creas que no me di cuenta, que evitaste a toda costa. Y ahora, ¿me vas a contestar?  
BRENNAN: No hay nada que contestar. Somos personas adultas, compañeros que durmieron en la misma cama y... (Angela la miraba de forma extraña y fue sincera) Vale, pasó algo.  
ANGELA:(Contentísima, a punto de dar saltitos) Lo sabia. ¿Qué paso?  
BRENNAN: Quizá no debiera contártelo.  
ANGELA:(Haciendo pucheros) ¿Por qué?  
BRENNAN: Porque he visto a Booth en la ducha.  
BOOTH:(En la puerta, con una sonrisa) Eso es espiar, Huesos.

Angela se echo a reír y Brennan no se movió. Sullie apareció por detrás.

SULLIE: ¿Que has visto a Booth en la ducha?

Se hizo un silencio muy incómodo. Una enfermera se llevó a Sullie que seguía gritando por el pasillo y ellos se fueron a la sala de espera y se sentaron. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos diez minutos hasta que Angela no pudo mas y preguntó:

ANGELA: ¿Y qué hacías tu mirando a Booth en la ducha?  
BOOTH:(Con una sonrisa socarrona) Eso nos preguntamos todos.

Entonces salió una enfermera de la puerta que había junto a ellos. Brennan se levantó rápidamente.

BRENNAN:(No preocupada por Sullie sino alegrándose de no tener que contestar) ¿Qué tal esta?  
NURSE: Esta bien pero parece tener una ligera amnesia.  
BOOTH: Hasta ahí llegamos. Todavía cree que esta con Huesos. ¿Hay alguna solución?  
ANGELA:(Dándole un codazo) Cualquiera creería que te molesta.  
BOOTH: Si, me molesta porque eso ya acabo.  
NURSE:(Algo enfadada ya que parecían mas preocupados por otros temas) Bueno, tendrían que seguirle el juego hasta que venga pasado mañana el neurólogo, es que está de vacaciones.  
BOOTH y BRENNAN:(Al unísono) ¡¿QUÉ?!

Booth se sentó en la silla más próxima. Esto es lo que se estaba temiendo. Ahora tendría que pasar dos días con Sullie, fingiendo que seguían juntos. Seguro que recordaría lo bien que se sentía con el y acabarían juntos, otra vez. Su cara de abatido alertó a Angela.

ANGELA:(Con sonrisa picara) ¿Qué pasa? ¿La echaras de menos?  
BOOTH:(Cambiando rápidamente de expresión) No,… bueno si, pero no es por eso.  
BRENNAN: (Cruzándose de brazos) ¿Y entonces por que es?  
BOOTH: Porque no tendré donde dormir.

Los tres se rieron.

BRENNAN: (Sonriéndole) No te preocupes. Ha dicho que le sigamos la corriente, no que tenga que dormir con él.  
BOOTH: (Devolviéndole la sonrisa) Creo que a veces es bueno ser tan literal.

Aquella tarde Sullie tendría que quedarse en el hospital para que le hicieran una batería de pruebas (que pena ¿verdad? Xd). Mientras, Brennan decidió ir a la piscina. La piscina estaba en el ático del hotel. En el ascensor se encontró con Cam, Hodgins y Angela.

CAM: ¿Tú también vas a la piscina?  
BRENNAN: Llevo un bikini.  
CAM: Vale, pregunta tonta. Oye, ¿has visto a Booth?  
BRENNAN: No desde que salimos del hospital.

Cuando salieron del ascensor vieron que la piscina estaba a tope. Angela y Hodgins se escabulleron a un rincón. Cam y Brennan se miraron con una sonrisa de entendimiento. Cam fue directa a la piscina y Brennan encontró un tumbona vacía. Cuando se estaba echando crema alguien le tapó el sol.

BOOTH: (Sonriendo) ¿Te ayudo?  
BRENNAN: ¿Cómo sabias donde estaba?  
BOOTH: He preguntado por una chica guapa, que se comporta como si no lo fuera y que dice muchas palabras raras y me dijeron que estaba en la piscina. (Brennan le dirigió una mirada escéptica) Vale, me lo dijo Cam.  
BRENNAN: ¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde?  
BOOTH: Aquí, en la piscina. Bueno hace mucho calor, me voy a dar otro chapuzón. (Cuando ya se iba se giro)Por cierto, estas muy bien, Huesos.

Después de un momento de duda, Brennan se levantó y fue tras él, pero lo perdió entre la gente. Se asomo a la piscina. Entonces alguien la agarró de la cintura por detrás y se tiró a la piscina con ella.

BOOTH:(Sonriendo) ¿Me buscabas?  
BRENNAN:(Salpicándole) ¡BOOTH! ¿Por que has hecho eso?  
BOOTH: Porque quería decirte que esta noche vamos a cenar todos juntos y también quería vengarme por lo de espiarme en la ducha. ¿Nunca te han dicho que eso no se hace?

Más tarde, Booth y Brennan estaban en la habitación, ella duchándose y él tirado en la cama viendo la tele. Brennan salió de la ducha y se envolvió en un mullido albornoz del hotel, salió del baño y se tumbó en la cama junto a Booth.

BRENNAN: Estas empapado.  
BOOTH: Si.  
BRENNAN: Y estas tumbado en la cama.  
BOOTH: Así es.  
BRENNAN: Te vas a acordar cuando te acuestes por la noche.  
BOOTH: ¿Por que?  
BRENNAN: Yo solo te lo digo para que te acuerdes cuando te acuestes.

Luego estuvieron viendo la tele. Cuando acabó el programa Brennan se volvió para preguntarle donde iban a cenar pero vio que se había dormido. Se acercó a él y sonrió. Así, dormido, le recordaba mucho a Parker.

BRENNAN: (Susurrando) No entiendo por que no acepto casarse contigo, eres lo que cualquier mujer desea.

Luego se levantó, se vistió y salió de la habitación. Cuando se cerró la puerta Booth se levantó y sonrió. A las diez se encontraron todos en un restaurante cerca del parque de Chicago. Para fastidio de Booth, Sullie también fue. Cuando todos acabaron de cenar, Booth empezó a sentirse incómodo. Sullie abrazaba todo el tiempo a Brennan y le cogía las manos. Cuando vió que la iba a besar, se levanto y, como quien no quiere la cosa, empujó a Sullie al pasar por su lado.

BOOTH:(Brennan le miró extrañada)Lo siento.

Fue al baño y cuando volvió todos estaban bailando menos Cam. Se sentó a su lado.

BOOTH: Como es que hasta Zack a conseguido pareja y tu estas aquí sentada.  
CAM: Quería hablar contigo.  
BOOTH: Bien.  
CAM: Es sobre Brennan.  
BOOTH: ¿Que pasa con Huesos?  
CAM: Que...

Antes de que acabara vino un chico muy guapo a pedirle bailar.

CAM: (Con sonrisa de adolescente) Continuaremos la conversación luego.

Y se fue tan alegremente a bailar. Después de cinco minutos de ver a Sullie sobar a Brennan decidió hacer algo. Se levantó y se acercó a ellos.

BOOTH: Permítemela.

Booth la cogió por la cintura y ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

BRENNAN: ¿Y a qué ha venido eso?  
BOOTH: Eh, que te quería librar de él un rato.  
BRENNAN: Gracias.

Ella intuía que no era por eso. Desde otro lugar, alguien los observaba.

HODGINS: Angie, ¿no crees que están demasiado juntos?  
ANGELA: Demasiado apretados, Jack. Algo pasa entre... ¿Por qué me llamas Angie?  
HODGINS:(Sonriendo) Pues veras...  
ANGELA: Déjalo, me gusta.

Casi al lado estaba Zack con una chica rubia joven, pero muy superficial. Mientras bailaban este miraba a Cam. Booth se dio cuenta. Mientras bailaban se dirigió hacia Zack.

BOOTH: Lánzate.

Después de un rato de observar a Zack, este se despidió de la rubia y se acercó a hablar con Cam.

BRENNAN:¿Por que le has dicho eso?  
BOOTH:(Acercándose mucho a ella) Por que un hombre, de vez en cuando, tiene que, si sabe lo que quiere, lanzarse a por ello.

Y la beso


End file.
